The present invention relates to a high sheer, ultra light duty insert for cutting ductile material such as steel at moderate to high cutting speeds and at the low range of feed rates and depth of cuts.
The present invention further relates to an insert for finishing and backfacing which gives excellent chip control at moderate to high cutting speeds and at the low range of feed rates and depth of cuts.
The present invention further relates to metal cutting inserts which utilize two step chip breaker designs to impart stress and strain to the chip and achieve excellent chip control at moderate to high rates of speed and the low range of feed rates and depth of cuts.